Ouran Host Club Kaoru Hitachiin
by WhiteDCrisKat
Summary: Solo para que se den un idea, es Kaoru x Reader. El resumen, prólogo, y la historia en sí, estará dentro de esto.
1. Resumen

_**Esto se podría tomar como un resumen, ya que el prólogo será como es que nuestra querida protagonista, entró al Host Club.**_

 _Mizuki Romaji estudia en la academia Ouran, al llegar a la academia (A 1er año, junto con los hermanos Hitachiin), ella prefiere pasarla alejada de todos, pues todos son unos ignorantes, o al menos, ella piensa eso._

 _Los hermanos Hitachiin, o "Los del Yaoi incestuoso", como les llama ella, le comentan a Tamaki acerca de esta chica, y el, se acerca a ella con la intención de volverla un Host, si, esta chica, realmente es considerada un chico para todos._

 _Comienza a hablarle por "Mizuki-Kun", a lo que ella tan solo ríe, y se aleja._

 _"Un ignorante más", es lo que ella piensa en el momento._

 _Una vez ella ya está dentro del Host Club, con la llegada de nuestra querida Haruhi, ella comienza a sacar su lado tierno, a lo que todos piensan que le gusta, ¿Sería normal, no?_

 _Las únicas personas que saben realmente el "secreto" de Romaji, son Kyouya, y, Haruhi._

 _E incluso, Kaoru llega a pensar que se volvió... Gay._


	2. Prólogo

_**Prólogo de, Ouran Host Club**_ _ **Kaoru Hitachiin**_

* * *

— Bienvenida —sonrió el hombre, con una sonrisa en su rostro.— ¿Mizuki Romaji, cierto?

— Cierto —afirmó la chica de ojos mieles, a la vez que tomaba asiento.

— Y, dime, ¿Cuál es la razón para venir sola? —preguntó el, sin quitar de su rostro aquella sonrisa.

— Mis padres no han tenido tiempo —dijo ella con simpleza.

— Bien, solo tome —el hombre le entregó un papel a la oji-miel, el cual recibió, para seguido salir del lugar.

POV'S MIZUKI.

Salí de la oficina del director y miré atentamente el papel.

"Clase 1-A"

Caminé por los pasillos buscando mi clase, tardé 15 minutos, pero la encontré al fin. Toqué la puerta "delicadamente" (En resumen, la golpee) y abrió un hombre de lentes, el cuál sonrió en cuando me miró.

— ¡Oh! Tu debes ser el nuevo estudiante, ¿No es así? —me limité a asentir, el me sedió el paso al salón, y yo entré.

— ¡Oh, tu debes ser Mizuki Romaji! ¡Que chico tan lindo~! —escuché como gritaba alguien, las demás chicas afirmaron.

¿Un… Chico? ¡¿Acaso parezco un chico?!

...

Bueno, sólo un poco, ¿No?

...

Suspiré levemente, provocando un "pequeño" grito por parte de algunas de las chicas, ¿De qué van? ¡Ni siquiera soy un chico!

Miré al profesor, el cuál tan solo me sonrió y comenzó a hablar.

— Muy bien, espero que se lleven bien con su nuevo alumno —dijo el profesor.

Espere, ¡¿También cree que soy chico?! ¡¿Saben qué?!

¡Me da igual!

Mi cara no podría ser descrita en estos momentos, por alguna razón todos me miraban con temor. Reaccioné rápido y sonreí, intentando calmarme un poco.

— Siéntese donde guste —me dijo el profesor, mostrando (otra vez) una sonrisa.

Asentí en respuesta y me dirigí al lado de una ventana, por suerte los asientos alrededor estaban vacíos.

 _"Así no me molestara nadie"_ pensé, sacando un cuaderno para comenzar a dibujar sin prestarle mucha atención a la clase.

— ¿Romaji? ¿Puede decirme de qué estamos hablando? —me preguntó algo molesto el profesor, quizá notó que lo estaba ignorando.

Disimuladamente miré el libro de cualquier persona cerca mío y sonreí internamente.

— … Leyendas de Japón —contesté, el profesor me miró un momento y se volteó.

— Para la próxima, pon atención Romaji.

— Mhj.

Así pasó la clase, después de 30 minutos (aburridos, por cierto), tocaron el timbre para que todos salieran del salón corriendo. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, me mantuve en mi lugar esperando a que hubieran salido todos. Una vez ocurrió eso, salí del salón.

 _"Como odio las multitudes"_

Avancé con paso lento por los pasillos, observando cada detalle de la que ahora sería mi nueva escuela.

 **Al mientras, en el Host Club.**

 _ **Narrador omnisciente.**_

— ¡Te digo, sería buen material para el Host Club! —insistió, como un niño pequeño, el Hitachiin mayor, haciendo balancear a "el señor", como le llamaban.

— ¡Bien, bien, tranquilo Hikaru! Ni que fueras gay... —susurró esto último, puesto que no quería hacer enojar al Hitachiin mayor. Acomodó su corbata, y con paso decidido tomó la perilla de la puerta, más se detuvo a unos segundos de girarla.— No se de quien me has estado hablando.

Todos los presentes parecieron caerse de espaldas ante lo dicho por el "rey". Los gemelos Hitachiin se dirigieron al mayor y lo tomaron por los brazos, arrastrándolo hacia donde se encontraba hace unos minutos "el chico" de ojos mieles.

 **Volviendo con nuestra protagonista.**

 _ **POV'S MIZUKI.**_

Miré con curiosidad las escaleras que conducían a la tercera planta del instituto. Caminé a ellas, pero justo antes de pisar el primer escalón, alguien cayó encima mío.

— ¡Oh, lo siento! —escuché una voz masculina, el peso encima mío se levantó.

Era un chico rubio, alto, y llevaba el uniforme normal, me ofreció su mano para levantarme. Tomé su mano y el jaló levemente de mi, haciendo que me levantase del suelo.

— ¡Mire, mi señor! ¡Es él! ¡El chico del que le hablamos! —escuché una voz a mis espaldas, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto por el susto.

Voltee, encontrándome con uno de los gemelos de mi clase.

 _"¡Ignorante! ¡Soy una chica, y ni estando cerca lo notas! ¡Ignorante!"_

— Oh, ¿Este chico de aquí? Si... Parece tener potencial —sonrió mirándome de arriba a abajo.

 _"¿Y ni así nota que soy una chica? ¡Ignorante!"_

— ¿Potencial? —pregunté yo, mirándolo interrogante.

— No nos hemos presentado —acomodó la corbara del traje que llevaba puesto, y me ofreció su mano.— Me llamo Tamaki Souh, ¿Tu eres...? —esperó mi respuesta, aún sonriendo.

— Mizuki, Mizuki Romaji —respondí yo cortante, tomando su mano para moverla levemente en forma de saludo y luego alejarme levemente.

— ¿Mizuki no es nombre de chica? —me preguntó, yo negué.

— No, bueno, técnicamente si, pero me da igual —me encogí de hombros restandole importancia.

 _"Quizá no vaya a ser tan malo que piensen que soy chico, ¡Hah!"_

 **Días después.**

Me encontraba sentada en una de las bardas del patio del instituto sola, leyendo un libro.

— ¡Mizuki-Kun! —escuché la voz de Tamaki y los gemelos a mis espaldas.

 _"¡¿Cuántas veces les diré que no quiero ser un Host?!"_

— ¿Si? —pregunté algo frustrada, sabiendo que sería lo que el querría.

— Mizuki-Kun, ¡Juguemos algo! —dijo Tamaki, mirándome sonriente.

— Si tu pierdes... —comenzó a hablar Kaoru.

— Serás un Host —terminó la oración Hikaru.

— Bien... —sonreí, se que juego es perfecto para la ocasión.

— ¡Juguemos "¿Quién es Hikaru-Kun?"! —dijo decidido Tamaki, como si esperara que yo fuera a perder el juego.

Miré a los gemelos un momento, luego de eso me dispuse a hablar.

— El —señalé a Kaoru, la sonrisa de los 3 chicos se agrandó, y justo cuando se disponían a hablar— es Kaoru-Kun.

— ... —se miraron entre sí.— ¡OH, POR FAVOR! —se quejaron a unísono, cruzándose de brazos.

— Les propongo otro juego, ¿Qué dicen? —ellos asintieron al instante.— Juguemos... "¿Qué estoy pensando?" —esta vez quien sonrió fui yo.

Se miraron entre sí.

— ¡Dulces! / ¡Nieve! / ¡Ropa! —miré al último con una ceja alzada.

— Nunca nadie me ah ganado —sonreí con nostalgia, recordando como las personas fallaban intentaban acertarlo.— Pero no se preocupen, para hacer esto más corto, no es algo realmente difícil —ellos me miraron mal, yo reí.— Tienen 1 semana para adivinar.

 ** _Habían pasado ya 4 días._**

— ¡Mizuki-Kun! —escuché como Tamaki corría hacia mi.

Desde que comenzó en juego, no ah dejado de molestarme, comienzo a arrepentirme.

— ¿Qué ocurre Tamaki?

— ¡Ya se en qué estás pensando! —sonrió con orgullo.

— Veamos, ¿En qué estoy pensando, Tamaki-Kun? —pregunté, era algo que hacía cada vez que le llegaba una idea.

— ¡En nada! —sonrió con insuficiencia. Yo lo miré fijamente.

— Bien, ahora, ¿Qué estoy haciendo, Tamaki-Kun? —pregunté.

Hace dos días les dije a los chicos que si adivinaban en qué pensaba, tendrían que responder, el qué estaba haciendo.

 _"Esta ni de broma la atina, ¡Hah!"_

— Estás intentando descifrarme —sonrió por su respuesta tan "profunda".

Mi cuaderno cayó de mis manos.

— ¡¿Acerté?! —preguntó, su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Asentí, a la vez que me daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar por el lado contrario.

— ¡Ven hoy en la salida al Host Club! —escuché que gritaba.

¡El lo acertó!

 _"El puede ver mi alma, ¿Cierto? Yo no soy transparente, pero el me ah descifrado mejor que mirando por de un cristal limpio"_

* * *

 ** _Supongo que quedó aceptable, heh._**

— WhiteDCrisKat.


	3. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1.**_

* * *

Me encontraba frente de las puertas de la 3ra sala música.

Hoy, bueno, Tamaki ganó el juego, y yo soy una chica de palabra.

Abrí lentamente las puertas, Tamaki corrió a abrazarme.

— ¡Viniste Mizuki-Kun! —gritó, dándome vueltas por el aire.

— ¡Bájame, Tamaki! —me quejé yo golpeando levemente su espalda.

— ¡Mizu-Kun~! —canturreó sonriente... eh, uno de los gemelos a la vez que se acercaba a mí con una sonrisa.

— ¡Viniste, Mizu-Kun~! —siguió... el otro, caminando junto con su hermano.

Adiviné quien era quién en "¿Quién es Hikaru-kun?", porque me es fácil leer sus expresiones, y cuando señalé a Kaoru sonrieron, diciéndome que estaba equivocada.

— ¡Mizu-Kun! ¡Mizu-Kun! ¡Hola! —escuché como alguien me hablaba.

Era un chico bajito, de pelo rubio, llevaba un conejo de peluche en manos y estaba sentado en una mesa con un montón de pasteles frente a él.

— Mhj —escuché al chico a su lado.

Era repentinamente más alto, peli-negro y con cara seria

— Tú debes ser el nuevo Host —dijo otro chico peli-negro, llevaba gafas, era alto y tenía cara de avaricioso.

— Tamaki… —susurré para que solo él me escuchara, acercándome a su oído.

— ¿Si, Mizuki? —lo noté bastante curioso.

— ¡BÁJAME, AHORA! —le grité en el oído, al instante se cayó de lado y yo me levanté del suelo.

— Oh, Mizu-Kun ha sido malo con el señor~ — ¿Kaoru? ¿O era Hikaru?

— Hay que castigar a Mizu-Kun, ¿No, Kaoru~? — ¡¿c-castigar?!

Los gemelos llegaron a mi lado y me arrastraron hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación.

— Eek… Emh… Quizá debí pensarme mejor lo del juego… —susurré.

Una idea cruzó mi mente.

— Kaoru, Hikaru, ¿Les gustan los hombres? —ellos negaron al instante.

— Entonces, ¿Me sueltan, si~? —me acerqué peligrosamente a ellos, logrando un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

Me levanté del suelo y me dirigí al chico de lentes, el cual no dejaba de mirarme.

— Soy Kyouya, Kyouya Ootori —me ofreció su mano, una sonrisa se posaba en su cara.

— Mizuki Romaji —dije yo, tomando su mano, sacudiéndola unos segundos para soltarla. — Hey, ¿Cuál es la razón para no parar de mirarme?

— Fácil, acércate, no creo que quieras que lo sepan —me acerqué un poco. — ¿Eres mujer, cierto? —aquello me hizo saltar de donde me encontraba.

— ¿C-Cómo…? —pregunté confundida. Era la primera persona en esta escuela que me decía aquello.

Se encogió de hombros, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. — Supongo que tengo mejor ojo que estos simios.

Reí ante aquel comentario, lo que provocó que los demás me miraran algo confundidos. Hice un ademán para que le restaran importancia.

— Bien, bien…. —tomé algo de aire—. ¿Qué se supone que hacen los "Host"?

— Simple, hacemos felices a las damas con tiempo extra —me sonrió Tamaki confiado.

— Ya…. Súper claro —respondí yo con sarcasmo.

— Bien, ya es hora —Kyouya interrumpió la "charla", cerrando de golpe lo que supongo es un cuaderno pequeño.

— ¡A sus lugares! —gritó Tamaki, como si esto fuera una academia militar—. Mizuki, tu siéntate por allá —señaló una mesa vacía la cual apenas estaba siendo colocada. Asentí en respuesta y me dirigí hacia allí.

Entonces un montón de chicas entraron al lugar. Se dirigieron tanto a los gemelos del yaoi incestuoso, como a Tamaki, a Kyouya, y al chico adorable y el alto serio que casi no habla.

Una chica de cabellos rubios amarrados en coletas se dirigió sonriente a mí.

— ¿Eres tú el nuevo Host del que tanto hablan? —me preguntó sonriente. Yo asentí—. ¿Puedo elegirte?

— Uh, claro —le respondí, dando una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Ella se sentó frente a mí sonriendo (aún).

— Me llamo Emiko, Emiko Hoshi —se presentó cordialmente.

— Mizuki, Mizuki Romaji —le sonreí.

Así pasamos 10, 15, 20 minutos, hasta que ella se levantó del asiento.

— Debo irme ya, fue un gusto conocerte —hizo una pequeña reverencia—. ¿Puedo elegirte mañana también?

— Claro —reí un poco, haciendo que ella también. Movió su mano en forma de despedida y se fue.

Luego llegaron dos chicas más, preguntándome si podían elegirme durante el tiempo que quedaba. Asentí y ambas se sentaron al frente mío. Al parecer eran amigas, puesto que se miraban entre ellas y "chillaban".

•••

— Bueno, fue un buen trabajo para mi primer día —suspiré algo cansada, y seguí a estirar mis brazos con pereza.

— Mizuki-kun, ¿Tienes móvil? —me preguntó curioso Tamaki.

Claro que tenía Móvil, digo, si no, ¿Cómo vería Yaoi, Yuri, Hentai, Ecchi, y todo tipo de Animes?

— Si —respondí simplemente, sus ojos brillaron.

— ¡Bieeeeen! ¡Tú me pasas tu número de Móvil, y yo te paso mi número de Móvil! —salí del lugar antes de poder contestarle.

* * *

 **Lamento no haber actualizado en mucho (demasiado) tiempo. No tengo excusas.**

 **\- WhiteDCrisKat.**


End file.
